


please, wait for me

by glitterprince



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbians, Oops, also sorry if the ending is rushed, but also no context really, except if you watched the show you'll know what's going on so it's fine, i wrote this a few months ago right after bly came out and then forgot to post it, it's also very short, many spoilers, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprince/pseuds/glitterprince
Summary: another short angsty thing! yayyyyjust basically some thoughts between dani and jamie near the end of the show, but before the time skip! cat please stop walking on my keyboard. okay thank you anyway enjoy!
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 8





	please, wait for me

_Dani_

Every day I reached a little further. Every day, one more step, a few more feet. But you were far, far away. So far that I knew I might never get there in time.

But I had to try. And if there was something inside me, screaming, grasping at my hands and feet to keep me tethered to the lake, it was nothing I couldn’t handle. It was the hardest thing I’d ever had to deal with, but I knew this coming in.

Now that I was gone, I sometimes wondered, did I regret it? Did I regret sacrificing myself for the little girl and boy, for all the lost souls that could finally be free?

And I realized I didn’t. Because it was a smaller loss, to lose myself. And along with myself, I lost you, too, but… maybe I could find you again. That was why I kept reaching. Because the small part of me that had any will left knew that that was all I wanted, and all you wanted, too.

_Jamie_

I tried to get to you, before, but I could see you slip away. There wasn’t anything I could do to stop it. I tried to comfort you, like I always do, and it helped—for a moment. In the end, the Lady took you. Or you took yourself, gave up, I don’t know.

And the worst of it all? You refused to take me with you.

_Dani_

I’m sure you were angry, heartbroken, maybe, but please, I asked you, try to understand. Living simply wasn’t an option for me anymore. And after, I was really trying to get to you. That day you visited me, tried to call for help, for me, I wasn’t yet strong enough. Even if I had been, I wouldn’t do it. I wouldn’t drag you down here with me.

I wanted to do it the other way around. Like Hannah, who never hurt anyone. I wanted to do it _right_. So please, I begged you, hoping you might somehow hear. Please wait for me.

_Jamie_

I knew you wouldn’t want me to mourn you. You’d want me to live my life, find happiness _somehow_ without you. But I couldn’t let you go. Something in the back of mind was telling me that you might be back, someday, even though I was far from Bly. I would never return, but maybe you would maybe find your way to me. So I waited as long as I could. I kept the flower shop going, lived a lonely life without you. I really tried, but it was never the same.

So, every night, I kept the door a little open. Sat by it, waited for you. Hoping that someday you’d come.

_Dani_

Time passed, and I kept trying. It was so hard, but all I had to do was get a little closer to you, a little closer every night.

It’ll be soon, I said to you through the veil. I’m so close.

_Jamie_

And then you arrived, and my life was reborn. I forgave you. Of course, I would always forgive you. I will always love you.

_Dani_

Even through the pain and suffering I’ve caused, I hope you can learn to live again.

_Jamie_

Oh, Poppins, I already have.


End file.
